Lez Love
by atlzfynestdyme1
Summary: Kagome comes to a new school and make a friend named sango. when she visits her house will the become more then friends..this is my first fic so be nice
1. Chapter 1 Gettin to know you better

I do not own Inuyasha

Rated m for lez action and lemons

At a school in Japan called Shikon High there was a girl named Kagome Higurashi, she was new. She walked in the class room and sat down in her chair. "good" she thought "I think no one noticed me". "Kagome Higurashi!" the teacher called, "Here" she responded. "Oh! Hi Kagome come on up and introduce yourself." She slowly walked to the front of the class and beads of sweat came down her cheek as she said "Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 14 years old." She felt better and stopped sweating and took her seat. Meanwhile a girl named Sango was watching her from the desk beside her and admiring the form of her body so she decided to introduce herself. " Hi my name is Sango and I'm 15 years old, so…where do you live?" "A couple blocks away from here" replied Kagome "Want to come to my house later?" said Sango "Sure" said Kagome. Kagome and Sango were lesbians but neither knew but when Kagome got to Sango's house everything changed.

Kagome rang the doorbell to Sango's House. "Come in its unlocked!" a voice called out to her. She walked in to see Sango in her towel one the couch with a bunch of sex toys on the table. Kagome walked up to Sango and look at her with a confused look " my parents aren't home" she said "and they wont be for two days" Kagome looked nervous. "Just sit down" Sango said. I've been meaning to tell you something" she confessed "I'm a lesbian". Kagome just looked at her but she looked away. Then knowing Sango wasn't looking she took one of the vibrators and shoved it in her exposed pussy. Sango gasped and looked at her. "So am I" Kagome said. Sango just sat there and started to sweat but then she grabbed Kagomes left breast and started to play with it. Kagome got on her knees and while the vibrator was still in Sango's pussy she started to lick the clit. She took the vibrator out and put two fingers in her pussy. Sango closed her legs and begged her to stop because she was very sensitive. Kagome looked at her with an evil grin and added another finger and licked her clit harder and faster. Sango comed all over Kagomes fingers. Kagome licked them.

Kagome stood up and Sango got on her knees and started to lick Kagomes clit. Kagome moaned and held Sangos head closer to her pussy. Sango grabbed a 11 inch dildo/vibrator and shoved it in her pussy and turned it on high and continued to lick. she reached up to grab Kagomes breast and started playing with her nipples. Kagome moaned louder and Sango knew she was about to reach her peek she removed one hand from her breast and put it on the vibrator/dildo and pumped it in and out of her and lick her clit faster than before. Kagome let out a loud moan as she comed and it ran down her legs. Sango licked it off the dildo and they both fell asleep on the couch in eachothers arms.

If you like it so far send reviews and ill finish it


	2. Chapter 2 An exciting morning

I do not own Inuyasha

rated m for lemons and hot lesbian action

It was saturday morning and kagome woke up first. She saw Sangos hot naked body still sleeping...Kagome had to resist because she knew the girl was still resting from last night but she couldn't resist. Kagome grabed one of Sangos vibrating dildos and turned it on high and shoved it in Sangos pussy. Sango woke up and yelled with pleasure and shock. "What a way to wake up" Sango thought. She tried to get up or at least in a better position but she couldn't move. Kagome was holding her down, pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy, and determined to make her come.

Kagome saw that Sango wasn't coming yet but sounded like she was close. She started to lick Sangos clit and stuck one finger in her ass. Sango yelled. Kagome added two more fingers and after two minutes which felt like hours she comed in Kagomes mouth and all over the vibrator. Kagome licked it off. Sango got up, since she hadnt done anything to Kagome, and kissed her. Kagome had a little come on her cheek so Sango licked it off. Sango pushed Kagome on the couched and started to lick her right nipple while pinching the left nipple with her right hand. Sangos left hand wandered to Kagomes pussy and stuck two fingers in and played with them and rubbed around her walls. Kagome started to breathe fast and Sango knew she was about to come. Sango stopped playing with her breast and took her fingers out Kagomes pussy. Kagome got a little upset at this. "Why did you stop" Kagome whispered in a whimpering tone. Sango didnt say say anything and headed down to Kagomes pussy. On her way down Sango thought and grabed a dildo and headed down with and evil smile, this made Kagome nervous. Sango started to lick Kagomes pussy and stuck her tounge all the way in. Kagome tried to get away because it was too much pleasure but Sango was holding her leg and pulled her towards her face. Sango, wanting Kagome to get full pleasure, put the dildo in Kagomes butt and pumped it in and out. Kagome couldn't stand the pleasure so she gave a loud moan and cummed in Sangos mouth. Sango swallowed it all. Sango got up and pulled her lover up as well. Sango kissed her and rubbed her tounge on Kagomes tounge so she could taste the come. They did this for several minutes and that got Sango horny again so she stuck two fingers in Kagomes pussy. "Can we do this later because I feel like you drained all the come out of me" Kagome said with a smile. Sango was disappointed but agreed. "Ok but your gonna get blown away this afternoon" Sango said. "lets go eat breakfast."

The girls went into the kitchen and ate breakfast and couldn't help but smile at each other. "love you Kagome." Sango said. "Love you too" Kagome replied. They leaned in over the table for a kiss and finished eating.

When the girls were done eating they went to the backyard and relaxed in eachothers arms in Sangos jacuzi.

If i get at least 12 reviews i'll continue my stories

Heres an idea...some of you guys can send me some ideas for the story and ill put your names over the story and say you helped

peace


	3. Chapter 3 Sex and Submission

I do not own Inuyasha

i would like to appologize to the people who were waiting for this story

ive been in south africa with this girl i like so me and my fingers have been to busy to write another story

i am just basing this story on how me and my ex met and wat we did when we dated

antway... yall probably dont want to hear about that

so lets get started!!

* * *

It had been at least half an hour since the girls had been relaxing in the jacuzi so Sango decided to break the silence. 

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Yes love" Kagome replied.

"Do you love me?" Sango asked.

"With all my heart" Kagome replied.

"Would you be willing to try something new for me?" Sango said.

"You know I'd do anything for you" Kagome said.

"Would you be willing to go to this bondage sex program with me?" Sango asked

"I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff but sure, I'll do it with you" Kagome said

"Good because some I know this mistress named Kikyo and since I use to date her she'll do it for free and besides...I've always wanted to try something like this." Sango said

"Do you have her number?" Kagome asked

"Yea" said Sango

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

an hour later they arrived at the "sex and submission play house"

* * *

"I'll need you young ladies to sign here" said a horny looking secretary named Miroku. 

"Whats it for?" said Sango

"It gives us permission to do whatever we want to you even if you yell for help or for us to stop" said the secretary even hornier.

"Ok" said Sango

"Right this way ladies" said a body guard named Inuyasha

The girls walked into a rooom where they say so many large toys that they thought they would die from and they sow thousands of vibrators. They say chains and whip cream on a table.

As the girls were looking around a mistress named Kikyo walked in.

"Good evening" said Kikyo

looking surprised the girls turned around

"Which one of you lovely ladies will go first or may I start with both of you" said Kikyo

"Well both go" said Kagome

Both the girls walked ove to some lockers on a wall and took their cloathes off and put them away. The mistress told Sango to lay on a table where she was put in chains holding her legs open and and pinned to the table and her hands were pinned to the table as well .The mistress got a vibrator and stuck it in sangos pussy and turned it on high and put it in sango then she walked to Kagome.

The mistress told Kagome to walk over to a wall where there were chains hanging from the ceiling.Kagome raised her hands and was chained so she was hanging from the ceiling by the chains. the mistress took out her handcuffs and put them on Kagomes legs. After the she stuck her middle finger in Kagomes pussy and Kagome let out a moan of pleasure. While this was going on Sango was moaning loudly from the vibrator which seemed to be vibrating faster every second. The mistress took her finger out of Kagome and bent over to lick her clit. Kagome was overwhelmed with the pleasure from Kikyo's tonge the she started to scream for her to stop but Kikyo just went faster and Kagome cummed all over Kikyo's face and in her mouth. Kikyo stood up and without warning she stuck a huge dildo in Kagomes pussy. Kagome screamed. Kikyo let Kagome out of the chains and put her on a blanket near by and she handcuffed Kagomes hands together. Kikyo started to tonge fuck Kagome while playing with her clit. Kagome started to scream because the pleasure was too much but Kikyo went even deeper. Kagome comed allover Kikyo and the blanket. Kikyo got up and stuck a vibrator in Kagome the she Walked over to Sango who had already comed three times. She bent ove and started to lick Sangos clit like she had never licked anything before she stood up and got a large dildo and started to fuck Sango without mercy. Sango was screaming from the pleasure and pain but Kikyo just went harder. Sango let out a loud moan and cummed all over the dildo. Kikyo walked over to where Sangos breast were and started to lick her nipples while reaching a hand down to play with Sangos pussy. Sango instantly cummed. Kikyo let the girls out of their chains and made them do the 69. She stuck vibrating dildos in each of the girls asses and before long both girls comed. She layed them down beside each other and play with both their pussys at the same time. She rubbed their clits feircely and Sango was the first to come. Not pleased the Kagome Hadn't come yet she took the dildo out of Sangos ass and put it in Kagomes pussy. Kagome instantly cummed once Kikyo put her mouth on Kagomes nipple.

* * *

Send reviews if you want me to finish this chapter 


End file.
